elderscrollsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Containers (Skyrim)
Non-Resetting containers Concerning the Arch-Mage's Quarters: *Here is the test that was performed: (Xbox 360) **All objects that were not bolted down were taken (not stolen) from the quarters including all garden ingredients. **All containers were also looted. **One item was placed in each of the containers in the room and one item was placed in each display case and the lid closed. **Left College of Winterhold. **Waited 12 days. **Upon return, no items had respawned. No items were missing from containers with the exception of one item from one of the display cases had been somehow removed from the container and was on the floor. One torchbug and two luna moths had appeared. Garden had not reset. **The garden does reset eventually on the PS3, as does the stuff on the shelves. Potions, etc. Note: This does not suggest that the containers in the Arch-Mage's Quarters do not respawn, but merely explains that when it was tested under these parameters that they did not. Use caution when storing items anywhere outside your purchased home or confirmed non-resetting containers. Console Commands for Containers What is the console command to place items (such as completed quest items that cannot still be dropped) in a container? For example, I'd like to place my Elder Scrolls, now that I'm done with them, inside a chest or on a bookshelf. Thanks. Lastarael (talk) 01:00, August 25, 2012 (UTC) Chest Building What is required to make chests in Skyrim: Hearthfire? I can't see everything needed on the crafting menu so I can't look myself. 23:29, September 6, 2012 (UTC) *http://elderscrolls.wikia.com/wiki/Furnishings Second one down 02:38, July 30, 2013 (UTC) Open "prop" chest I have tried searching high and low for this both here and online elsewhere and can't seem to find it. What I am looking for is a chest that has it's lid propped open (and thus becomes a non functioning chest in the sense that there is no UI interface to interact with it - you just simply drop things into it from the world) I am looking to put something like that via console into my hearthfire home so I can start filling it with gems and the like for added flare. Wolfebane (talk) 21:23, November 14, 2012 (UTC) : You could probably achieve a similar effect with baskets pots, or the like, which can't be interacted with as containers. Dstarfire (talk) 21:47, November 30, 2012 (UTC) Egg Sacs aren't containers Egg Sacs aren't really containers since they can't hold anything, or be interacted with as a container. They're a harvesting resource, like a juniper plant, or a jazbay bush. Any thoughts on this before I edit it from the list? Dstarfire (talk) 21:52, November 30, 2012 (UTC) : You are thinking of the other egg sacs that contain the ingredient. There are other sacs that can be used to store items. Jimeee (talk) 21:56, November 30, 2012 (UTC) Oh, okay. never encountered any of those. Glad I made a note here first. :) Dstarfire (talk) 07:32, December 5, 2012 (UTC) List of non-resetting containers: The barrel between Warmaiden's and Breezehome in Whiterun. Incorrect, all 3 barrels respawn. Easy to test. Please correct the wiki page so that people won't lose their stuff trusting wrong info. 12:48, December 27, 2012 (UTC) Brynjolf's Satchel At Brynjolf's stall in Riften, there is a satchel caled "Brynjolf's Satchel." It says it requires a key to open it. It's probably one that just says that just so it is not possible to open at all. There's also no page on the wiki for it. Just hoping that some one will do something about it such as creating the page and section. Seeking info- 02:33, July 30, 2013 (UTC)